beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Syfy)
Timeline of events in Being Human. B.C. *Mother becomes a vampire 11th Century *'c.1001': Heggeman is born. *'c.1010': Atlee is born. He becomes a vampire a few years after it. *'c.1020': Soltice becomes a vampire *'c.1050s': Heggeman is infected. 14th Century *c.1311: Suren becomes a vampire. 15th Century *'1431': Bishop is born *'1472': Bishop becomes a vampire 17th Century * 1692:Donna Gilchrist is involved in the infamous New England witch trials 18th Century *'c.1740': Marcus Damnian was born *'1753': Aidan Waite was born. *'1775': (April 19th) Marcus Damnian was infected *'1775-1783': American War of Independence *'1779': Aidan was infected. **Suzanna Waite was infected. **Isaac Waite is killed by Suzanna. 20th Century *'1918': Henry Durham is infected by Aidan. * c.1920-1930: Aidan and Henry kill two young woman and presumably Aidan himself kills an older woman who accidentally witnesses the event. However, because of Sally Malik using a spell in 2013, she accidentally time travels to this point in history and possesses the older woman in an attempt to stop Aidan. While Aidan still killed the woman and it apparently had no change on anyone's life, this means that everything after this point takes place in a slightly alternate timeline that has only that difference. *'1930': Aidan leaves Henry. *'1931': Ballroom Massacre at the Halloway Hotel *'c.1953': Bishop meets Jane. They fall in love *'1955': A group of four ancient vampires lead by Heggeman they visits the Boston Sect. Carlo was killed by them, because he tolerated Bishops relationship with a human. *'1971': Nathan dies and returns as a ghost. Peter Gates is born. *'1972': Michael Garrity is born *'1973': Ramona is sacrificed to the Demon Paimon by her parents *'1974': Pete is born *'c.1975': Aidan meets Celine and drinks her blood as she suffers from cancer *'1982': Aidan kills Michael Garrity's father *'1985': Josh Levison is born *'1986': Sally Malik is born *'1987': Tony DiPaulo dies *'1988': Pete is infected *'1991': Lindsey dies. *'1991': Erin Shephard is born *'1992': Emily Levison is born *'c.1995': Douglas starts to take part in werewolf fights *'1996': Erin Shephard is born. Kenny Fisher is born 21st Century *'2000': The Sapp & Sons funeral home is renovated *'2001': Stevie Atkins kills himself by taking sleeping pills. **Gates becomes a priest *'2002': Blake is turned into a vampire *'2005': Gates gets cancer and becomes a vampire *'2006': Lindsey learns to manipulate Bill's mind, making sure that he will never ever get a girlfriend again. *'2008': Josh is infected by Ray ** Stu dies ** Emily Levison tells Josh that she is gay **Josh leaves his fiancée Julia **Marcus Damnian and Blue Collar find Josh and beat him up. They nearly kill him, but Aidan saves him, thus starting their friendship. *'2010': (August) Sally is killed by Danny *'2011': Bernie dies **Nora kills Brynn McLean **Connor McLean dies **Cecilia dies **Douglas dies **Geanie dies **Heggeman dies **Jenny dies **Lola dies **Rebecca Flynt dies **Rena Malik dies **Marcus Damnian dies **Aidan Waite kills James Bishop **Nora is infected by Josh **Sarin Hendrikson is infected **Sully dies **Tommy dies **Danny dies **Danny gets shredded **Beth & Holly die and become ghost **Julia dies **Suren is killed by Mother **Josh Levison kills Ray *'2011- Early 2013' **The Flu Virus appears and infects vampires **Mother is presumably killed by the virus **Atlee & the remaining Dutch are infected *'2013': Liam McLean kills the remaing Dutch **Aidan is dug up **Henry Durham dies **Ilana Myers dies **Erin Shephard dies **Jeff Weston dies **Liam McLean dies **Pete dies **Kenny Fisher is turned **Trent Harris dies **Kenny becomes the new leader of the Boston Vampire Clan **Robbie Malik dies Alternate Timeline *'2010': Sally breaks up with Danny in August ** 2010: Bridget becomes Danny's girlfriend *'2011': ** February *** Sally, Aidan and Josh move in together *** Sally saves Rebecca from being infected by Aidan *** Danny kills Bridget *** Sally and Aidan become a couple **March *** Josh and Nora become a couple **April *** Josh ends the relationship with Nora *** Josh infects Sally **May *** Sally turns for the first time into a werewolf together with Josh **August *** Travis Reed proposes to Nora **September *** Ray meets Josh *** Sally breaks up with Aidan **October *** Sally is killed by Ray *** Ray is killed by Aidan *'2012' **October *** Aidan is working for the Boston Vampires delivering blood to them *** Nora has become addicted to medicine after her husband betrayed her, she is helping Aidan in getting blood for the vampires *** Josh works at his own pie shop *** Sally possesses Josh to get to talk to Ilana Myers, who should make a contact with Donna *** Josh and Sally see the first victim of the virus in Josh's pie shop *** Aidan kills Donna *** Aidan becomes the new leader of the vampires of Boston, however he returns to Sally and Josh. *** Donna sends Sally back through her own timeline. Category:Timeline Category:Being Human Syfy